fanficchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
New Recruits (Spy Teens)
New Recruits is the first and premiere episode of Season 1 of Spy Teens. It aired on February 27, 2015, garnering a total of 5.32 million US Viewers. Plot RJ Remington, Gracie Godfrey and Vincent Villanueva are recruited to become the first Spy Teens and Eleanor’s plan takes a turn after two agents tries to steal an important document from her. Summary RJ Remington bikes across the park as he hurries to school. The bell rings, indicating the start of class and everyone has gone into their classrooms. RJ parks his bike, and enters the school. He hides in the bathroom as the hallway monitors patrol to find late students. He manages to walk past some of the monitors. He throws a paper ball to distract one of the monitors and he runs past them. As he enters his classroom, he pretends to be sneaking out of class when his teacher, Mrs. Eleanor Olivera tells him to return to his seat. He does so as he sits next to his best friend, Vincent Villanueva, who gives him props for his antiques to avoid trouble. Mrs. Olivera then tells him that she noticed his trick and tells him that he has to go to detention after school. During lunch, RJ and Vincent heads over to the cafeteria where they are approached by the school’s popular kids, Dalton Denning and Ross Kaufman, demanding that they get out of their tables. RJ stands up to the both of them as the rest of the students cheer for a fight to start. Dalton and Ross start throwing punches at him but he manages to use their attacks on them without having to throw a punch. He jumps from table to table with his parkour skills as he avoids Dalton and Ross. Vincent then grabs his laptop as he hacks into the school system, broadcasting the whole fight across all tv monitors in the school. RJ catches a tray that almost hits, Gracie Godfrey, one of the school’s popular girls. He continues to humiliate both Dalton and Ross as they make a mess in the cafeteria, fuelling more cheers from the students. As RJ throws mashed potatoes at both Dalton and Ross, Mrs. Olivera arrives in the cafeteria, calling for RJ, Dalton and Ross. Everyone returns to their seat as the three follows Mrs. Olivera. After a talk at the school principal, Dalton and Ross are sent home for the day for a two day suspension for starting the fight while RJ gets extra hours of detention at school for causing chaos. At the end of the day, almost all students and staff have gone home, except for Eleanor, who is supervising detention. RJ sees Gracie in the detention room, in which she explains that she is doing extra credit work for Eleanor. When they hear noises outside the hallways, Mrs. Olivera checks out what was going on as Vincent sneaks in through the window. Gracie then goes to find Eleanor to report Vincent. Gracie finds Mrs. Olivera tied up in the science room as two masked women try to flee with Eleanor’s laptop bag. Gracie unties Eleanor as they try and chase the two masked women. Hearing the commotion, Vincent and RJ exits the room to find the two ladies running towards them, with Eleanor and Gracie at the end of the hallway chasing after them. RJ then grabs a chair from the classroom and slides it on the way, but the two masked women flips over the chair. He tries stopping them as he uses a rope from the classroom to catch one of the women’s foot. Gracie then manages to catch up to one of the women as she uses her kung fu skills to drop her to the ground. Eleanor then ties both of them up as she picks up her laptop bag. The three students then asks her why the two women wanted her bag so badly, as she reveals that she is a spy working for the government, and that the two women were after her top secret files. The three does not believe her until she reveals a secret underground base accessed through the school’s broken vending machine. She brings the two women into two pods that are transported through their headquarters via tubes. The three are amazed as they are introduced to many spy gadgets. Eleanor then reveals that she made sure that Gracie and RJ were there as she wanted to recruit them, but that Vincent was not included in the plan, although his hacking skills might come in handy. She hands them out their own id cards as she declares them official Spy Teens, a program the government started. As she briefs them, she introduces them to a villain named Jesse, who is willing to do anything to destroy the United States with nuclear codes that have been split into numerous parts and given to the top agents across the country. The episode ends with them agreeing to join and start training. Cast Main Cast Guest Stars * Cory Novak as Dalton Denning * Ricardo Hoyos as Ross Kaufman Category:Episodes Category:Spy Teens Episodes Category:Spy Teens Season 1 Episodes